The Last Arrow
by GoldenTear
Summary: The Last Arrow is fired. Any R&R's would be appreciated. ~*Completed*~


Sorry ppl. I wrote this story already then I realized it was the wrong copy. Here's the right one! Enjoy!  
  
The Last Arrow  
  
Legolas felt the heat rise around him. Sweat was soaking through his garments, causing salty stains to show on his shirt. His blonde hair flowed behind him as he rode through the flames. His white steed whinnied in excitement.  
  
All around him were the screams of the people of Rivendell. He tried to shut out the wails of pain and cries for help and listened for the screeching of Orcs. They were easy to hear, but difficult to find. Legolas reared his steed and listened more carefully.  
  
The presence behind him was armed, and fired at him Legolas turned the horse at the Orc, causing the flying knife to miss him. He brought his bow to his eyes, pulled back an arrow, and fired. The arrow struck the creature through the neck, flying out the other side. It stumbled, then died before it even hit the ground.  
  
The flames around Legolas suddenly rose. He turned all around, finding no way out of this little circle. He backed up the horse, and then kicked its flanks hard. The horse ran towards a wall of flame and leapt through it. Legolas landed in the middle of another fight.  
  
He fired several arrows, killing three of the bloodthirsty Orcs. He then ran towards the gardens, a maze made up of walls of flames. Elves were fleeing the city, others stayed to fight. Legolas rushed towards the house of Elrond, ignoring the flames around him.  
  
The scent of smoke had smothered the palace, leaving a black mist billowing out the windows. Legolas felt his heart sink as flames rose from the roof of the House of Elrond. He saw servants fleeing the place, crying for their loved ones. Legolas watched the house burn to the ground.  
  
There was another presence behind him. Legolas turned, arrows ready.  
  
"Wait, Legolas!" cried Aragorn. Legolas immediately put away the arrow and got off his horse. Legolas ran up to Aragorn and the embraced. Aragorn broke it up and examined Legolas. He had grown tall and handsome, still looking as young as he ever did. Legolas wished he could think the same for Aragorn. His face was dirty, overgrown with hair and he had a strange smell around him that wasn't that pleasant.  
  
"Where were you all this time?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I was traveling through the lands, saw this smoke and realized he had returned." Legolas suddenly pushed Aragorn to the ground. Then he ducked as a knife hit the door to the house behind them, staying there like an arrow. Legolas saw four Orcs, mounted on black horses. Legolas stood and readied his bow, a presence was behind them. Aragorn stood facing the other way to see five Orcs. Surrounded by flames and Orcs, the two warriors were helpless. Legolas held his arrow, Aragorn gripped his sword.  
  
An Orc fired at them, Legolas ducked away from it, and it hit an Orc behind him. It screamed and fell off its horse. On Legolas's side, another knife was fired. Legolas watched as it headed towards Aragorn's back.  
  
Legolas pushed Aragorn into the ashes that were once beautiful flowers. The knife struck him in his chest. He fell back, gasping for air. The Orcs retreated once the elf was on the ground. Aragorn was stunned.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried, kneeling beside him. Legolas tasted blood, the knife pierced through his lungs, slicing his heart. He breathed hard, pain flowing through his veins to his head.  
  
Aragorn brought Legolas's head into his lap. "Legolas, stay please!" his voice was quivering. He had tears dripping from his face. Legolas's eyes stared into nothing for a moment. His face grew pale.  
  
Legolas sat up, gasping rapidly. Aragorn crouched to the front of him. Legolas reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He was panting hard, the knife broke off, falling to the ground. The blade disappeared.  
  
"Aragorn." he wheezed. Aragorn felt a lump swell in the pit of his stomach as it rose to his throat. "Aragorn." Legolas's hand grew cold as it clutched. Through gritted teeth, he said: "Promise me. Aragorn." he breathed harder. "Promise me. that he won't win." Aragorn stared at his friend in the eyes. Legolas breathed hard, gritting his teeth. "Promise me."  
  
"I promise, Legolas." Aragorn sobbed. Legolas nodded at him. His chest felt so cold, like, like a poisoned icicle. Legolas gripped Aragorn's shoulder harder. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steady breath. He let it out fast, like an arrow cutting through the air. He leaned forward against Aragorn's chest.  
  
"I promise Legolas." Aragorn wept. He felt his friend grow cold. He felt his childhood playmate stop breathing. He felt his brother die in the flames that put out the flowers of Rivendell forever.  
  
Legolas passed into darkness. 


End file.
